Margra Batto
'Margra Batto (Real Name: Mariella Barretto) '''Is one of The Titular Main Protagonists of ''Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten, ''A supporting Protagonist in ''The Punkettes, ''A Supporting Protagonist in ''The Minu Krab, And One of the Six Main Protagonists in The Sister Series Miracle Loving Fortune. She is the Leader of the Magicettes, And was Spyro Doomfire's (former) Arch-Nemesis. She is voiced by Aoi Yuki in Japanese and Stephanie Sheh in English Personality Mariella is sweet, kind, selfless, loving, adorable, cowardly, shy, clumsy, romantic, girly, gothic, traumatic, and much of a Crybaby, but despite this, if you try to get on her sour side, you'll see that she has a manipulative Tsundere side, as her normal personality is a Dandere, (See Meianda Barsixsix for more details of her dark side) she can be a Lil chubby sometimes, which she may find a little embarrassing. She does get nervous lots of times at school, especially when meeting new people, in the sister series Miracle Loving Fortune, she is more mature, but is still shy and still has her dark side.﻿ History Falling in Love Since she was 5 years old, she met a boy named Adam, which she was tsuntsun about at first, but eventually fell in love with him and came into a lovely start, unfortunately, that relationship ended when their preschool year ended, and it came out worse when they're now in different schools since 4th grade. Becoming the Butt Monkey At March, she was unable to be in a proper spot in the line, getting blamed so much, no one ever wanted to help her, mistaken as not doing work, and much worse, she officially became one at late April, being forced to be in conflicts and getting her in so much trouble, it affected her reputation, at May, the problems were still continuing, only to be even more worse than before, and have new problems, her worst memory was at June 2. One her bullies did a mean drawing out of her, but she balled it up and threw it in the trash, causing her to get yelled at, which resulting in her not playing, and she cried so much, she wasn't okay... It fortunately toned down when her 5th grade year ended. Getting Post Traumatic Stress Disorder At July 15th, her worst day, she saw one of her former friends talking mean stuff about her father, ended with a death threat, she fortunately stopped it, but that's too late for her not to cry since the damage was done, she then cried at the night, causing her parents to comfort her to stop her suffering, she couldn't sleep until the morning of July 16th, and when she woke up, she did a vent drawing, and eventually making a post with the lie. Most of her friends believed her, but at the next day, one of close friends believe it's a lie, which she did understand, and then later realizing that the truth that the death threat to her dad was the true reason why she suffered, the topic was complete, but the memory still haunted her. Going back to the Butt Monkey When she came back to school to start her 6th grade year, she was bullied at the lunchroom by making fun of her, that does either anger or depress her, she also does not do her homework at some rare times, making her a loner, this way of being a butt monkey entirely broke her, though she still did make friends outside of her class.﻿ Powers And Abilities Powers # Flight # Exorcism # Alchemy # Pyrokinesis # Hydrokinesis # Telekinesis # Oxygen Independence # Shape-Shifting # Yin and Yang Manipulation # Super Speed # Super Intelligence (Despite getting Bad Grades) # Wizardry Abilities # Enhanced Swordsmanship # Martial Arts # Enhanced Musicianship # Lock-Picking # Enhanced Healing # Stealth Tactics Trivia * Though she has the most fortune and the youngest of the Magicettes and also the 6 protagonists of Miracle Loving Fortune, she suffers the most trauma and the most mysterious for both of them. * Even though her wiki article has her nickname, Margra Batto, she's actually called Mei in the series, it eventually went viral after the 14th episode of Miracle Loving Fortune "Mariella and the 5 demons". * She's one of the only characters, if not, only, character to change outfits every time depending on which part of media she's in. * She's also possibly the only one to have a different name in multiple dubs. Like she's called Marena Yamagishi in the Japanese Dub. * While she's believed to have many friends, she may believe that she herself have one true friend, due to her mysterious, traumatic nature thanks to her past memories. * Her theme is No Logic. * She seems to be a great artist, singer, and gamer. * She's the least random out of the 6 main characters of Miracle Loving Fortune, due to her mysterious nature and lack of confidence. Though she really does laugh at that. * She believes ghosts and aliens just need some help in order to not have them invade the world and people's minds. Revealed in the 20th episode of Miracle Loving Fortune A study test about ghosts and aliens?!. * She's both gothic and girly, with multiple tomboy streaks to finish it up. * Other than Todomatsu, she made the most Totty faces in MBAKV. * She is often seen as a scaredy cat, despite being a mysterious and gothic/emo girl * It is revealed that she is not scared of ghosts in the halloween special, as she instead made a blank stare (Unless they're exes, which she has a phobia of exes) * She is often seen with Diana Miyoni and Aida Saiko (Who those 2 girls aren't at the Punkettes, Minu Krab, or Magicettes as they have their own group which has 2 people, which is themselves, called the "Cutie Happiness Duo") when not seen with the Punkettes, Minu Krab, or even her own group, which is Magicettes * She is the animal lover of the protagonists, as well as the cutie pretty girl and a adored sweetheart * She is similar to Hajime Hinata from Danganronpa 2: ** Both have Yangs who they often hide (Izuru Kamakura for Hajime, and Meianda Barsixsix for Mariella) ** Both made friends during their daily social life. * Mei is the second person to meet a ghost, in her case, it was in Mei meets a ghost, who she meets Miyaki, the first was Spyro, who meets Leakianmishi in Spyro and the Shy Ghost Girl. * Her english voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, also voiced Leakianmishi. * Mei is left-handed. * $py64 has admitted to tearing up while writing the scene where Mei said goodbye to Spyro. Theme Music Category:Character Infobox Category:Characters Category:Main Charcters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Angels Category:Characters with Alternative Personalities Category:The Punkettes Category:The Minu Krab Category:Miracle Loving Fortune Category:Females Category:Barrettos Category:Alive Category:Magicettes Category:Protagonists Category:Spyro Doomfire's Worst Day Ever Category:Shy Characters Category:Tsundere Category:Scapegoats Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Those voiced by Stephanie Sheh